


You're Perfect The Way You Are

by nursal1060



Series: Billy/Teddy Romance [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Adorable, Aftercare, Assumed Relationship, Awkward Boners, Awkward Teddy, Bathing/Washing, Billy assures him that he is, Bottom Teddy, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Cuties, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Avengers, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Horny Teenagers, Hulkling - Freeform, Its so cute and dirty omg, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Naughty Billy, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pillow Talk, Porn With Plot, Porn little plot, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, Seme Billy, Shameless Smut, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Teasing, Teddy feels like he's not enough for Billy, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Top billy, True Love, Uke Teddy, Virgin Teddy, Weekend Sleepover, Wiccan - Freeform, Wickling - Freeform, Worry, Yaoi, adorable teddy, assurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Billy stays at Teddy's place for the weekend.Teddy is really flustered because of his new boyfriend, and feels a little bit inexperienced compared to Billy's past boyfriends.However, Billy is willing to give him all the attention and teasing he needs to in order to make Teddy feel good and let him know that he's loved in more ways than one.





	You're Perfect The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I am really loving Wickling right now~ this fic was the merging of two smaller scenes from a massive multipairing fic I wrote with my friend Kjer a few years back. I changed the characters and situation to give the Wickling pairing some more smut and cute moments.
> 
> Anyone else love a bottom teddy/top billy wickling pair? ;)
> 
> Comment and kudos are appreciated, enjoy! <3

Once Billy left his house with his clothes for the weekend he’s planned with his new boyfriend, he saw Teddy’s small car pull up in front of his house to pick him up. His boyfriend smiled as he rolled down the window and waved shyly but goofily at him.  
Billy chuckled as he got into the passenger side, “You look cute, dork.”  
Teddy smiled widely, almost too widely, “Thanks hun.” Teddy drove towards a better end of their town and it took Billy a moment to notice the visible flush on Teddy’ face. He knew that Teddy was already a nervous type, but he looked more than nervous.  
Billy asked as he looked him over, “Are you feeling okay, Teddy?”  
Teddy nodded hastily and spoke fast, not looking towards Billy, “Peachy, I’m great.” His voice sounded forced, like he was purposefully hiding something.  
Billy touched Teddy’ hand, saying firmly, “I’m being serious. Are you sure you’re okay?” The simple touch shocked Teddy, who looked visibly shocked, like the hair’s on the back of his neck stood up. His his face was flushed and it appeared he was sweating and stiffening behind the wheel.  
Squeezing Teddy’ hand, Billy comforted Teddy as he continued driving, “You don’t have to be nervous. It’s just me.”  
Teddy stuttered, “I-I know...I-It’s not that...I m-mean it is...aaaaaaaaah~.”  
Billy raised an eyebrow at his sudden outburst, “No seriously, what’s wrong Teddy Bear?”  
Teddy fidgeted as he tried to focus on the road, “W-Wait...we’re almost...there.” Teddy pulled up into a long driveway, where he parked his car and where Billy came out right away to open the door for Teddy, afraid he might fall if he tried to walk alone.  
After entering the small townhouse, Billy looked around at the humble interior, “It's nice here. Really homey.”  
Teddy closed the door behind him, saying, “This is my house until I move...into my new dorm. Ah...it's h-hard to walk.” Billy wrapped his arm around Teddy’ waist to help him walk down the hall towards the sofas in the living room. Billy noticed quickly what Teddy was hiding as the stronger man pulled his fitted shirt down to try covering his crotch. There was a very visible tent forming in it.  
Billy chuckled and told him, “Teddy, I know what you’re doing. Didn't know you could get so flustered while driving.”  
Teddy looked down so he couldn’t see Billy’ face as he mumbled, “Don’t laugh at me, I don’t know how to...take care...of it. No one...has ever gotten me...this hard.”  
Billy purred seductively in his boyfriend’s ear, “I can take care of it for you. Just say the word.” Billy pulled Teddy close, expecting the bashful mutant to pull back.  
To Billy surprise, Teddy nudged him towards the couch as he almost moaned, “Please. Please Billy...help me with it.” Shocked, but eager, Billy moved forward and sat both of them on the couch. Teddy had no sooner pulled up his shirt up and unzipped his fly that Billy’ hand started traveling towards him.  
Teddy was a bit fidgety as he watched his boyfriend’s sly expression, saying, “B-Billy...be careful...I-I’ve never…”  
Billy said sweetly as he smiled, “Oh Teddy Bear, I’ll be gentle.”  
Teddy squeaked as he shuffled back towards the couch, “P-Please...OH!” Right as Billy’ hand touched his forbidden zone, Teddy practically lost use of words; he was speechless and flushing brightly. Billy smirked at his reaction and moved his hand slowly around Teddy’s sensitive area, smiling as he listened to his boyfriend’s moaning.  
Teddy leaned backward, propping himself on his elbows to let Billy do his magic. Teddy’s voice began to get higher and heavier the faster Billy’s hands went, which intrigued Billy.  
It didn’t take long for Teddy to arch upwards and practically scream his name, “BILLY!!!” Right after, Teddy panted loudly, curling up into a sticky ball, staring up at Teddy. After a moment of staring at Billy, he asked him, “...why...why don’t we do that…more often?”  
Billy smiled and reminded hom, “Because you’re not up to it as often as I am.”  
Teddy moved his legs and commented, “I-It’s sticky...a-and I would...but...only because you...make me like this.”  
Billy smirked, “We’ll definitely have to do this more then. Especially now that your mom isn't home if we cut 8th period…”  
Teddy blushed and smiled, “M-Maybe I can do yours next time too.”  
Billy nodded and whispered, “I would think that and more.”  
Teddy blushed and asked, “Wait...more?”  
Billy smirked and said, “Yeah, much more. All the way if you’re up to that.”  
Teddy was red as he tried to think it over, “W-Well, we have been dating over two months...everyone on the team already jokes...about us doing it.”  
Billy nodded and pet Teddy’s back as he said, “We’ve been a while.”  
Teddy reddened more, “W-Well, n-now that you’re free...how about we try it now?”  
Billy smirked and asked, “Are you sure you’re ready for me?”  
Teddy reminded him, “I-I’m already soiled, I know you’ll try not be too rough...I hope.”  
Billy nodded and teased, “I’ll be gentle with you, I know you’re delicate.” Teddy fake pouted and the smaller male chuckled. “Well if you think you aren’t delicate, I won’t hold back.”  
Teddy felt his pride taking over as he said firmly, “I’m not made of glass.”  
Billy smirked and raised an eyebrow in question, “So you don’t want me to be gentle, huh?”  
Teddy had fallen under Billy’ spell, and just like Billy planned, Teddy told him, “No, do me as you want.”  
Billy chuckled and stood up off the couch, “Nah, today I’ll let your body rest and let you get ready. It’d be rude to do you without warning. Besides, I'm sleeping over.”  
Teddy tried to protest, “But I sa-ngh!!” Teddy was undeniably sore, though Billy hadn’t done much to him. It was his first time orgasming after all.  
Billy patted Teddy’ fluffy hair and smiled, “Not tonight, you nerd.”  
Teddy pouted sourly as he tried to get up, mumbling, “You bring me all the way up just to say no. Meanie.”  
Billy chuckled and elbowed him softly, “You’ll need to wait. Builds suspense.”  
Teddy groaned, “You mean tension.” He moved slowly to sit up, “I’m going to change my pants...”  
Billy asked, “Can you even make it to your room by yourself?”  
Teddy nodded as he got into sitting position, “Yeah, it’ll take a while to move b-but it’ll be okay, we have all tomorrow after all.”  
Billy smiled and asked, “Do you have to train the day after tomorrow? Because if you’re like this just after a few touches, you’ll need a whole day off the next day if we go all the way.”  
Teddy blushed deeply and agreed, “I-I’ll take time off when we do.”  
Billy chuckled, “Good idea.”  
Teddy walked/limped to the bathroom door, asking, “Will you b-be able to stay...all night here then?”  
Billy nodded and said, “I’ll stay all night.”  
The football player blushed and said, “If I didn’t ruin my boxers...I’d say I was excited to be with you.”  
Billy laughed, “You were pretty excited.”  
Teddy covered his face and muttered, “Just...f-for you.” Billy hesitated before kissing Teddy passionately. Just as Teddy’s shock was wearing off Billy pulled away, “Get changed, Teddy Bear. We have a whole night and I want to play video games.” Teddy scurried to the bathroom to change his boxers.  
Billy smirked to himself as listened to Teddy changing, thinking, “He’s a dork but he’s my dork. I'm going to give him the best night of his life.”  
\----------------------  
Later that day, Teddy lay on his bed quietly, curling up in his pajamas. It was almost six in the morning, early on Saturday, and he was tired from all the video games they'd played for the last nine hours, but Teddy also worried about what had happened with Billy earlier. He thought about things as lay in bed thinking to himself. ‘What should I do? Billy wants to go all the way...but I’m still a little scared. I know he's a top...and I'm a virgin. A pretty hefty one too. What-what if I’m not as good as the other boyfriends he’s been with? After all, he’s probably had lot of other boyfriends. Oh gosh, I’m scared.’ Just then, his bedroom door opened.  
Teddy broke out his thoughts and looked over to his freshly showered boyfriend, “O-Oh… h-hi Billy. You got...out quick..”  
Billy smiled and came inside, “Hey, Teddy Bear. What’s wrong? You’re shaking.” Billy put his hand on Teddy’ forehead to check for a fever like he had earlier.  
Teddy’ face turned even redder and he insisted, “N-Nothing…”  
Billy pet Teddy’ hair and asked, “You’re lying. What’s wrong?”  
Teddy sighed and tried not to look at Billy, “It’s n-nothing important. Let's just go to bed. D-Do you want the bed or-?”  
Billy grabbed Teddy’ chin with his fingers and softly made Teddy look at him while he insisted, “If it’s bothering you, it’s important.” It was then that Teddy began to tear up so slightly and Billy started feeling that he did something wrong. “Teddy… what’s wrong? You can tell me anything. I-I’m sorry if I upset you.”  
Teddy covered his eyes and quickly wiped away any tears before they formed, “I-It’s not you...I-I...I’m being...selfish again.”  
Billy sighed and said strongly, “No, Teddy whatever is bothering you I want you to tell me. I want to help. Please.”  
As Teddy and Billy sat down on the bed, Teddy told him, “I...I feel...just a little i-inferior...b-b-because...y-you’ve probably had...so many...boyfriends love you...a-and I feel….like...I-I’m not...going to make...you h-happy. I'm big…I'm a virgin...I’m not a top...”  
Billy held Teddy’ hand, assuring him, “That doesn’t matter to me. Anyone else I've dated, they're gone now, Teddy. None of them made it this far, and you are the one in my life I love. It’s okay to feel scared, I can feel your emotions, but I would do everything I could to make you happy and not hurt you.”  
Teddy’ eyes drew more tears as his mind pushed back, “B-B-But-”  
Billy shook his head and pushed into his mind, “No, Teddy. No one else matters when it’s just you and me. I don’t care about anyone else. I love you and I don’t care how experienced you are. All that matters is that I'm here with you.” Teddy’s eyes ran more until Teddy kissed Billy. He did care about Billy, and now Teddy knew Billy did too.  
Teddy asked, “H-Hey? A-A...are...a-are we going...all the way?”  
Billy smiled and said, “I’d like to if you’re ready, I did promise I would.”  
Teddy nodded and told him, “Ye-yeah...give me...all...you can...I-I’ll take it.”  
Billy leaned in and whispered, “I’ll be gentle.” Billy met Teddy’ lips and caressed his face.  
Teddy told him again with a slight pout, “I’m...I’m not made of glass.”  
Billy smirked and teased, “I know, but it’s your first time. It’s gonna hurt more than you think.”  
Teddy puffed his cheeks and told him, “I want you to not pity me Billy...I want to do it like you would normally do.”  
Billy smirked and said, “If you insist.” Billy pecked kisses from Teddy’ mouth down to his neck. Billy quickly latched on, bit and sucked on Teddy’ neck as his hands wandered up Teddy’s pajama shirt.  
Teddy gasped and leaned back slightly before Billy nibbled a little more on Teddy’s neck. Teddy didn’t get a chance to think before Billy pushed him completely down onto the bed and pinned Teddy under him. Teddy almost let out a squeal as Billy latched back onto his neck and started biting to leave a set of hickies. Billy wanted the rest of the team to notice to know that Teddy and he had gone all the way. Billy’ hands snaked further up Teddy’s shirt, trying to memorize every inch of Teddy’s chest.  
Once Teddy’ shirt came off, Billy spoke, almost commanding, “Hurry…”  
Billy held Teddy’ hips and kissed down to Teddy’ chest. He grinned as he said, “Mmm, no. I’ll take my time~”  
Teddy whined and said, “Y-You’re such a tease.”  
Billy smirked and agreed, “That’s true.” Billy kissed and sucked on Teddy’ right nipple and teased the other one as Billy’s knee rubbed against Teddy’s lower regions. Teddy yelped from the multiple sensations. He hadn’t ever touched himself before, so the sharp tingling sensations shooting towards his groin were foreign as he felt them.  
Billy lifted his mouth off of Teddy’ chest and smirked down at Teddy, “I didn’t know you could make those noises~” Billy’ hand traced down Teddy’ abdomen down to his pants. The smaller male snuck his hand inside Teddy’ underwear, lightly stroking him. Teddy made a light moaning sound and bit his lip to silence himself. His mother would be leaving for work soon and he didn't want her to feel the need to come upstairs. Billy gripped Teddy more and ran his hand up and down Teddy’ length, “Come on~ I want to hear your voice Teddy~”  
Teddy bit his lips harder and began to shake as he felt Billy’s hand feel practically every part of his intimate area again. Teddy listened desperately as he heard his mother’s footsteps approaching the back door to leave. Billy began to slide Teddy’ pants off as his hand kept at work. Billy wanted Teddy to scream his name, knowing well that Mrs Altman was still in the house. A tiny sound escaped Teddy mouth the more Billy touched him. Billy waited for the door to close as Teddy’s mom left before he moved and took Teddy’s length in his mouth and slowly bobbed up and down to pleasure him.  
Teddy lost control of himself and almost screamed, “Billy-!” Then he covered his mouth immediately after with a deep blush spreading across his cheeks. Billy took his mouth off of Teddy and smirked before licking and kissing up and down Teddy’s cock. Teddy tilted his head back, and tried hard to keep himself quiet as he watched Billy please him.  
Billy purred and commanded, “Come on, Teddy. Scream for me~” Billy teasingly bobbed again, much slower than before. Teddy covered his mouth, but Billy could hear him moaning and begging behind his hands. “I can’t hear you~” Billy only teased Teddy more as he went painfully slow, waiting for Teddy to break.  
Finding it hard to contain himself. Teddy dropped his hands down to Billy’ hair and tangled it in his hands as he made high pitched moans and begs. Billy complied and sucked Teddy harder and faster as Teddy’ fingers intertwined with Billy’s dark hair.  
Teddy began moaning loudly, no longer bashful that anyone was listening, “OH~ OH...OH MY….OH MY GOD...B-BILLY….OH!! MORE!” Billy smirked and obeyed Teddy’ cries, licking and sucking faster until he felt Teddy’s body start to go weak. Billy smirked and swallowed all of what Teddy let out into him.  
“My turn.” Billy took off his fresh shirt and threw his pants to the side along with his underwear. He confidently bared his body to Teddy, who was watching. Teddy leaned backward, feeling weak now but still hard.  
Teddy asked, “C-Can I use my hands?”  
Billy nodded and said firmly, “Get me ready. I want to be inside you soon.” Teddy blushed and nodded as he carefully put his hand around Billy’s long length, gently running it up and down. Billy closed his eyes and let out small grunts of pleasure. The muscular man was afraid of being too rough, so he kept his pace slow and even, much to Billy’ dismay.  
Billy grunted, “Ngh… faster T-Teddy…”  
Teddy was blushing and told him, “I-I-I’m trying...I've never done this...”  
The faster Teddy went the louder Billy’ grunts were, until he said firmly, “T-Teddy, stop.” Billy pinned Teddy’ arms down on the bed, saying. “I can’t wait anymore. I need you.”  
Teddy blushed and said, “S-S-So….go ahead.” Teddy tried to wrestle his pajama pants off. Billy threw the rest of Teddy’a clothes to the other side of the room with his and leaned down to kiss Teddy deeply. Teddy accepted this time, pressing naked to the smaller man who was above him.  
Teddy asked as they parted, “W-Will there be a lot of blood…I-I mean…virgin blood?”  
Billy hesitantly nodded and said, “There’ll be blood, this is your first time. I’ll try not to hurt you too much though.”  
Teddy smirked and reminded, “It’s okay...I’m not made of glass~”  
Billy chuckled lightly and teased, “So you want me to be rough?~ I can make you bleed and like it.”  
Teddy opened his legs carefully and tried teasing back, “Make me like it.” Billy smirked and pushed Teddy’ legs up over his shoulders before teasing Teddy’s entrance slightly with his cock. Before Teddy could whine, Billy thrust hard inside into him in a fluid motion. Teddy eyes widened quickly and began to water, his mouth opened in silent pain and his hands gripped the sheets as hard as he could. It did hurt, and Billy was larger than Teddy thought he would be. Billy kissed the corners of Teddy’s eyes before they could water. Then Billy bit Teddy’s neck and pulled out of him only to thrust hard back into the inexperienced football player’s ass.  
Teddy bit his lip and flinched hard, trying to stop himself from feeling the stinging. He knew it would hurt before it felt good, and he was trying so hard not to cry out for Billy to stop. He was getting what he wanted, he just had to wait. Billy licked and sucked on Teddy’ neck, trying to distract him until Teddy found it all less painful, although, Billy didn’t stop his thrusts nor did he make them any less rough. He wanted to show him how he was with the few other boyfriends he'd had, like Teddy had asked for.  
Teddy let out numerous pained sounds for a while as Billy got into his consistent, fast rhythm. After that, the groans turned into loud, light moans of pleasure. Billy smirked into Teddy’ hickey stained neck and began to let out his own pleasurable moans. “T-Teddy… scream my n-name… Let everyone… ngh… know your mine...”  
Teddy panted loudly as he held onto Billy, “Oooooh...oh….mmmm….B-Billy...Billy!!”  
Billy picked up his pace in an effort to keep Teddy screaming for him. “T-Teddy…!” Teddy clawed down Billy’s back and kicked at the air as he kept moaning and screaming out. “B-Billy! I-I’m ...I’m going to…again-!”  
Billy grunted and said roughly, “M-Me too… just… wait…” Billy bit down on Teddy’ neck, drawing blood this time as he thrusted as fast as he could, trying to get them both to climax together.  
Teddy tried desperately to hold on, “I-I-...Billy, I-I can’t...oooh!”  
Billy thrusted a few more times before finishing inside of Teddy and moaning, “Teddy!” Around the same time, they both came on each other. Teddy coated both of their chests in his fluid and Billy’s fluid ran down all over Teddy’s butt and onto the bed sheets, along with some blood. Billy panted and looked down at Teddy, a persistent blush still on the mutant's cheeks. Billy got off of Teddy and lay besides him, giving him space.  
Teddy panted loudly, “W-wow…”  
Billy asked him, “H-How was it? Your first time ever…”  
Teddy closed his messy legs shyly, “I-I...still can’t believe it...and with you...i-it hurt...but...I don’t regret it.”  
Billy smiled and rolled towards him, “I’m glad then. I-It’ll hurt less next time of course.”  
Teddy looked at him with a smile, “I know...ah...i-it feels...like you’re still in me…”  
Billy chuckled, “Then I did a good job.”  
Teddy told him after a moment, “I would roll over...and kiss you...but...I can’t move.”  
Billy got up and kissed Teddy before saying, “We should probably clean you up though. Don't want to sleep and your mom finds out what we did later.”  
Teddy raised his arms as he smiled, “Help me up?”  
Billy chuckled, “Of course.” Billy helped Teddy up out of the bed and took him to the bathroom. Teddy placed his head inside the nook of Billy’ neck, perfectly content with what happened. The two got into a warm bath together as they both sat back on each other to relax.  
Teddy told him, “It was actually not as bad as I thought it was going to feel...after I adjusted to you.”  
Billy smiled and smirked, “Good, and you were right. You’re not made of glass, just fine ass.”  
Teddy blushed and said, “O-Oh gosh…”  
Billy smiled, “And you’re still blushy. I love it though.”  
Teddy smiled as he blushed, “And I’m yours.” Teddy moved closer to kiss his younger boyfriend firmly.  
Billy leaned over to Teddy and kissed his cheek before saying, “You might want to think of excuses to wear a turtleneck or scarf for a few days.”  
Teddy felt his neck and realized, “Right...you left me some marks.”  
Billy smirked and said, “Those bruises should last at least three days.”  
Teddy covered them gingerly, “Worth it...well, I can’t show them in my house...the others will totally tease us about it.”  
Billy chuckled, “You could but you would be questioned by your mom and the principal.”  
Teddy said quickly, “N-No need to show them off!”  
Billy smirked and came closer in the tub , “What? Are they not prominent enough? I want everyone to know you’re mine.”  
Teddy scooched back a little, “No Billy! I-I don’t want attention drawn to them! Bad enough people give us plenty of sex and gay jokes. I need to ask your brother how he hides his.”  
Billy rolled his eyes, “Tommy hides them well because he has concealer. I found makeup in the bathroom. He’s pretty used to hiding them.”  
Teddy asked as they were washing up, “Hey...do you think...we’ll ever be able to be openly gay and the world accept us?”  
Billy nodded and said, “Of course, you worry too much, Teddy Bear. It'll happen someday.”  
Teddy sighed happily, “Someday hopefully soon. I'd like to be public with you, on television and in media. you're my only boyfriend after all.”  
Billy stood up and dried himself off with a towel, “One day, I hope soon too.”  
Teddy stared as he watched Billy dry off naked, “You are so handsome, you know that?”  
Billy wrapped the towel around his waist, almost chuckling, “What?”  
Teddy smiled as he stood and drained the tub, “You’re so handsome, hun.”  
Billy chuckled and hugged Teddy from behind as he got out from the tub, “I heard you the first time, just wanted to tease you a little.”  
Teddy laughed, “I can’t help it! You are!”  
Billy smiled and looked Teddy up and down, “You are too, Teddy.” Billy spanked Teddy and handed him a towel. “Now let's actually get to bed before the sun rises.”


End file.
